The Early Bird Effect
by Prophet of the Yellow Gods
Summary: AU Humanity joined the galactic community during a time of great strife in Citadel Space, during the Krogan Rebellions, nonetheless they persevered in the face of the Krogan, a brutal Civil War, and an upstart race attempting to usurp their place as the pre eminent military power of the galaxy. Rating Subject to Change
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: I do not own any of the intellectual properties related to the Mass Effect series or any other media franchises that are alluded to in this work. This story is a celebration of the imaginative universe belonging to Bioware, that seeks to entertain other fans of the games as well as people who may not be familiar with the games themselves but for whatever reason have taken an interest in the fanfiction. Keep in mind that this fan fic is going to be moderately to highly Alternate Universey, I will ask for the opinions of readers to influence how far I want to go from the established canon, like whether there should be Reapers or not.  
_

* * *

Gregorian Calendar date 2147 AD: An exploratory mission on the planet Mars discovers strange material seemingly comprised of atoms that lack protons, thus it is named "Element zero" or "Eezo" in shorthand by members of the scientific community. The discovery is not considered very amazing until its extraordinary properties related to how it releases dark energy when subjected to an electrical current, which physicists hypothesize to have limitless applications. Following this realization, the United Nations Security Council organizes a global effort to send scientific and engineering experts from all across the Earth to Mars for the purpose of tracing Eezo back to it's source and further researching it's applications. The Mars colonies, once simply small sub surface bunker communities, soon find themselves stuffed with people and needing to expand soon.

GCD 2148 AD: The various land surveyors and engineers sent to Mars succeed in finding the source of eezo on Mars, to their shock it is not a naturally formed deposit but rather a leak from an underground alien facility dated to more than 50000 AD. This has deep impacts on the perspective of the entire Human species regarding their place in the universe as it proves that not only has there existed other sentient life in the galaxy, but they might have tampered with our genetics during our transition to a sapient creature. The facility is thoroughly studied, and to the joy of scientists across the planet the computer systems are able to be interacted with in a highly crude, if satisfactory, method. As a result they learn that the aliens were known as "Protheans" and had used Eezo to generate Mass Effect fields that could be used to alter the mass of objects, allowing FTL travel as well as a great many other fantastic feats. Large amounts of refined eezo are found in the facility which the best minds of Homo Sapien Sapiens put to use in developing prototypes for starships and weaponry in case aliens exist that might attack Earth.

GCD 2149: A flotilla of Humanities first eezo powered spacecraft are sent to Pluto to seek out the "mass relay" alluded to in the Prothean Archives. at first arrival the mission seems pointless until they realize that Charon, the moon of the dwarf planet Pluto, is in fact a massive construct enveloped in ice. After freeing the structure from it's millennia long state of orbit around Pluto, a scout ship commanded by Jon Grissom is sent to closely analyze the massive device and learn it's purpose. To the amazement of the flotilla, the ship disappears in a flash of light soon after approaching the Relay, almost sending them into a panic, until Grissom's ship returned a few minutes later with incredible news of being transported 36 light years away in an instant. Immediately the major nations on Earth announce the need for unity in space exploration , eighteen powerful nations signing the Systems Alliance Charter which was given full authority as the sole regulatory agency in charge of defending colonization, exploratory, and scientific expeditions as well as traders.

GCD 2149-2157: The Systems Alliance leads Humanity in a period of rapid expansion utilizing every Mass Relay they discover, establishing more than 80 colonies and discovering many more habitable planets. IT is not only the extrasolar colonies that thrive however, as the resources sent back the the homeworld allow Earth to enter into a golden age of prosperity. On Mars there is also a revolution in society as Mass effect technology allows the creation of surface structures protected from the harsh environment by shielding technology. As Mars was the first place to have the infrastructure to construct and launch eezo powered spacecraft, it also undergoes a transformation from a crowded network of research outposts and vertical farming facilities into an industrial powerhouse. The Martian capacity for constructing spacecraft and the materials required for establishing and developing colonies is second only to Earth and it's lunar factories.

GCD 2157/Galactic Standard Date 700CE: First contact is made with a badly damaged fleet of alien starships arriving in the Shanxi system through the Mass Relay, initially the planetary defense fleet is nervous but after an exchange of standard first contact packages and protocol Communication is made possible when Captain Hannah Shepard agrees to an unusual telepathic ritual with one of the blue aliens. From this the Alliance learns that the aliens are known as Asari, and they are part of a galactic government ruling from an immense space station thousands of light years away, the government is known as the Citadel Council and is mostly influenced by the two founding species; Asari and Salarians. The Asari themselves explain how the Citadel Council's history has been for the most part peaceful until the Citadel year 500 when contact was made with a hostile race of hive minded insect like creatures with space faring capabilities and an insatiable appetite for all other life. What followed was a 300 year long conflict that saw the deaths of tens of billions and the eradication of life on multiple planets, it was only won by the council because the Salarians uplifted a hardy race of militaristic aliens known as Krogan living in the aftermath of a nuclear war on their home planet Tuchanka. The Krogan were not only unique among the Citadel races in that they could confront the Rachni in equal numbers due to their rapid breeding, but also they had an incredibly strong physique capable of withstanding the hostile conditions of Rachni nests on barely hospitable planets. Following their eradication of the Rachni menace, the Krogan were rewarded with a new home planet without the horrible radiation and predators of Tuchanka, their population exploded, requiring more planets every decade to sustain the population and prevent unrest among the warlord leading caste, ambitious leaders could simply establish a new tribe instead of killing the leaders of their own. The council tolerated this for several centuries until eventually the Krogan began staking claim to beautiful garden worlds the Asari or Salarians had plans to annex, resulting in the declaration of war upon the Krogan Clans and the beginning of what had come to be known as the "Krogan Rebellions." The Asari ships that arrived at Shanxi were fleeing from an attack by one of the Krogan clans, and had been sent out to use any means possible to find new species, whether space faring or not, to ally with against the Krogan, as even the combined might of the Council species and associate members was crumbling under the fury of the Krogan hordes. A day after this is communicated to the Systems Alliance Parliament, a fleet of Krogan warships appears in the Shanxi system, eager to crush the remnants of the Asari exploratory fleet. The Alliance used data from the Asari to attempt declaration of neutrality in the conflict, and that the Asari were under their protection until the Parliament decided whether or not to agree to an alliance, The Krogan judged this as being the pathetic cowardice of an Asari like race, fit only to serve the Krogan as slaves. As the Krogan fleet approached with gun ports open, it was clear to the Systems Alliance fleet at Shanxi that neutrality was not going to be accepted.

* * *

_So that is the first chapter in my first ever fanfiction story, I hope you all have enjoyed, please leave a review about how you it could be improved and feel free to point out any canon flaws i made in this chapter or future installments, though some will be intentional. Next chapter switches from a timeline into an actual third person account of the battle for Shanxi, as ME fans can imagine it will be a lot bloodier with the Krogans instead of Turians. I have begun this as a timeline to get lots of exposition out of the way and also to establish how much of an alternate universe this will be from the start, In any future timelines I will likely switch to another calendar like the Galactic Standard Calendar to make it easier to follow._


	2. Chapter 2

_Night Brainzzz: Yea Sorry about that Calendar thing, it's because of how the ME wikia presents the Timeline, for some reason the start of the Galactic Standard Calendar is 500 Before Citadel Era(BCE) and the Citadel Era begins with the discovery of the Rachni, 500 years after the formation of the Citadel Council, it is currently 700 CE, making it 1200 Years after the formation of the Council. It is really confusing how they don't simply have it all in one era known as the Citadel Era, or at least call the era something less vague._

_I would like to thank both CelticReaper and bladerunner89 for the encouragement, as well as all the other FF users who followed and favorited this story, I appreciate your support._

_All IP belongs to Bioware, I'm just messing around in their playground._

* * *

**Aboard the Flagship of the 2nd fleet the Dreadnought Class SSV Everest**

Admiral Kastanie Drescher was a decorated leader within the System Alliance Navy, yet when it came to the current situation, she was truly at a loss for what to do. Not only had she been forced to act as a liaison between newly discovered alien life and her species, but just a few hours ago an entirely new race appeared that according to the beautiful blue women, were likely to attack them regardless of newcomer status.

"Admiral, probes sent near the approaching fleet successfully sent the first contact package, however…" An ensign informed her, speaking in an uncomfortably timid manner.

"Yes. and have they responded in any manner that lets us know their intentions better?"  
Drescher asked, already expecting the worst possible answer.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm afraid their only response was to destroy all sent probes, as well as this short message that we just finished translating using the data granted to us by the admiral of the Asari fleet." The ensign seemed less timid now, but it was clear a sense of dread overwhelmed his mind.

"Don't bother playing the message, Its likely that it's merely a rant meant to demoralize us. By destroying our probes and advancing towards us with weapons ready to fire they have made it abundantly clear their purpose is invasion, not negotiation. Send this order throughout the fleet: we are going to escort the damaged Asari fleet back to the naval yards, and then we will return to Shanxi and form a protective formation around it, while General Williams and his forces organize a mass evacuation of the colonies' 200,000 inhabitants. As soon as the enemy fleet enters range of our ships fire, focusing on their cruisers and flagship." Drescher was relieved to finally have a clear signal to take decisive action, simply waiting was causing unbearable stress, still, she was worried about how her actions might affect human relations with the greater galaxy. She looked at the Asari sitting in an observer seat her in the bridge "It really is amazing how similar they appear to us, besides the tentacle crest, blue skin and mono gender nature, their the most incredible example of convergent evolution ever discovered. Biologists thought it was crazy when they found creatures nearly identical to wolves on a garden planet, I bet this will make them lose their shit completely."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Asari "You are still in shock over how similar our species are, I must admit I'm surprised as well, the Asari have been space faring for more than 1000 years, yet we have never met a race so similar to our own besides the Batarians." At this, a scowl briefly spoiled her visage, which both Drescher and the nearby Captain Shepard took note of as a hint of disdain for the "Batarians."  
The Asari continued to speak in a well trained tone perfect for diplomacy " However, I can tell that you are merely distracting yourself from a greater concern for how your actions might affect history. This is a crucial point in the development of your race, by assisting us against our enemy you may be drawn into a conflict greater than any your species has known before, but I assure you admiral, you made the right choice both for your people, and the galactic community. You may be skeptical of my opinion and think me uninformed about your race, but from my meld with Captain Hannah Shepard I learned not only your standard language of English, but also general history of your race. I am most impressed by humanity's ability to adapt to sudden changes both political and technological, as the Asari and Salarians have been relatively slow in one or the other, Asari advanced at a slow pace until meeting the Salarians, and they have maintained a council of matriarchs as their governing body since they developed their first internal combustion engines, in spite of the many issues such a system has caused. I assure you that humans have much to offer the Citadel Council, with the potential to perhaps even become a Council species within a century, certainly if you aid us in suppressing the Krogan. In return you will become not only an admired and respected member of the Galactic community, but also have the security and prosperity of your entire species assured for millennia to come." She finished and looked at the Admiral and Captain with a serene expression on her face, one that convinced both that if not all of that was true, then at least the speaker believed it so.

"And what of these "Krogan" that we will fight? I know that this encounter will only end in bloodshed, but what of their wider government? Is it truly wise for us to engage in a full war with another galactic power, after defeating this fleet, won't it be possible to negotiate a cease fire between the Krogan and our race? I do not mean to offend you, but I feel it necessary to gain more information to influence the decision of the Parliament, as the Admiral and I will be called to meet and confer with them after defending Shanxi." Captain Shepard questioned the Asari

"You most certainly can attempt to negotiate with the Confederation of Krogan Clans, but they are not likely to answer with an agreement to peace after you've engaged one of their fleets. The Confederation of Clans is in fact a very loose alliance of various factions, many of whom historically despise each other. I do not doubt that some clan leaders would be unwilling to fight a new race with generally unknown capabilities in revenge for the losses of another clan. Yet in the end the majority would likely decide to go to war as the entire species has been under the influence of bloodlust and a sense of racial superiority following several devastating victories against the Asari Republics and Salarian Union. Even if you do manage to negotiate a truce, it will benefit humanity little, and permanently damage your relations with the Citadel races, so I truly hope that your Parliament makes the right choice and allies with the Citadel against the Krogan." The Asari stated this in a voice filled with the passion and conviction of an experienced public speaker.

:Thank you, I will certainly take that all into account in my presentation to the Alliance Parliament, but for now we should meet in the war room to devise a strategy against the approaching Krogan invaders. So if you would please follow me and the Captain, Miss...er...I'm sorry I'm sure Shepard told me your name before but I've already forgotten it, can you remind me please?" Drescher asked the Asari officer with an obvious look of embarrassment on her face.

"Oh it is no problem at all Admiral. My name is Marana T'Soni, and I am proud to assist you in defense of your people." Marana replied, with that expression of pure sincerity impressing all that saw it.

* * *

**Aboard the Overwhelming Might, Dreadnought ship in command of the invading Krogan Fleet Clan**

warlord Jorgal Krom sat in his throne aboard his ship fidgeting restlessly and visibly agitated,  
"When will we arrive thrall? I am eager to finally crush that impudent Marana's fleet as well as claim a new planet for my clan." Krom was not very comfortable leading a fleet, as it was much more removed from the action than ground combat. He had led boarding actions and several raids against merchant fleets, but most of his experience came from combat on the ground, nevertheless when his liege Urdnot Kol commanded him to chase after the remnants of the Asari fleet they'd ambushed he'd obeyed without complaint. He certainly would have preferred to stay and contribute his forces to the invasion of Citadel worlds, but the revelation of Marana's intentions to bring a new race into the Council's fold made him glad that he'd been assigned what turned out to be a very important mission.

"We will arrive in range of the enemy fleet within a couple of hours Lord Krom." Replied a nearby console attendant, a young Krogan from one of the vassal clans of the Jorgal. Most of the bridge personnel aboard Krogan warships were Krogans performing vital tasks crucial to the security and and versatility of the ship, but in other sections of the ship it was quite different. While many Krogan respected the strength of ship weaponry and became weapons engineers or gunners, few sought to become experts in mass effect drive technology or the various maintenance tasks required to keep a ship as a healthy and safe environment. These tasks were left to teams of slaves taken from conquered Citadel planets or bought from pirates, They of course worked under the watchful eyes of Krogan overseers to make sure they did not attempt to sabotage engines or organize a revolt. Krogan generally comprised no more than half of their ship's personnel, and the fact that there had been very few slave mutinies served as a testament to the effectiveness of this practice.

"Good, accelerate as soon as we are within weapons range and then release our Varren fighters and dropships, focus our frigate's fire on the enemy's fighters, frigates, and defensive satellites and form all but three of our cruisers into formations best suited for close range combat, the three remaining will form around the Might." Krom grinned widely as he thought of how easily this battle would be won, this new race likely possessed only rudimentary ME tech, no match for the pure powerfire of a Krogan fleet. He was more excited to engage with the enemy planetside, though that would likely be a rather short battle as well. After forcing the new race to capitulate and surrender their colony, the Krogan Horde would not only have gained a new planet, but also have asserted the right of the Krogan to rule as the sole superpower in the galaxy.

He would soon realize just how very, very wrong he was.

* * *

**In the war room of the SSV Everest**

"So you are saying that not only are we going to have to fight with the Krogan, but these Batarians as well?" Asked Hannah Shepard as she stared quizzically at the Asari naval officer.

"Not exactly, you see, the Batarians have been members of the Galactic community for centuries, but they have always been a bit of a thorn in the side of the Citadel. Their refusal to abolish slavery and their not so secret sale of weapons to various pirate groups has been a source of humiliation for the Council since they first gained an embassy, and is cited as the reason for the developing Terminus systems outside Citadel influence. However the Council has never felt safe about ending diplomatic relations with the Hegemony due to the potential economic repercussions as well as the negative message such an act might send to other member species. But with the evidence I uncovered during this mission I can finally convince the Council that the Hegemony is not only a corrupting force, but a direct enemy of the Asari and Salarians as they have been selling weapons to various Krogan clans in exchange for slaves and resources. I also suspect that the Krogan have intentionally been avoiding Batarian trade routes and worlds they have an interest in. Until recently the only evidence supporting this theory has been circumstantial, but now I have the testimony of a Hegemony officer captured during a rescue operation of civilians on a world the Krogan invaded. It is crucial that this information be relayed to the Council as soon as possible, or else it might cost us billions of lives and possibly even the war itself." Replied Marana, with a stern look on her face.

"I understand that, but Shepard has a point, as we become involved in this conflict it will not only aggravate the Krogan but the Batarians as well, as they will likely blame Humanity as much as the Council for being booted out of the galactic community/" Drescher had been listening closely to Marana's story about the more covert aspect of her operation, having been sent by the Asari councilor to investigate mysterious the appearance and disappearance of Batarian shipping company freighters that coincided with Krogan invasions of planets. It confirmed her suspicions that the Citadel was not nearly as perfect as the Asari made it out to be, as corruption ran deep within at least one of the government's member bodies. Drescher was about to ask Marana another question regarding Council politics but was interrupted by a message from the bridge.

"Ma'am, The Krogan will have entered our weapon's range within an hour and a half, at which point we will begin to fire using main cannons, and will deploy fighters and interceptors as soon as their within effective range. The Marines aboard our frigates have been sent in dropships down to Shanxi to assist in the evacuation and bolster the defenses of the colony." The weapons officer informed Drescher over the communicator.

" Well, I have many more questions to ask you Marana, but right now we need to focus on more immediate matters, The Krogan Fleet has accelerated more quickly than we expected. I realize that your fleet is not yet fully repaired, but I would truly appreciate it if you helped us in any way you could." Drescher was still somewhat nervous about the upcoming battle, they still lacked a full understanding of the enemy's strategy, and according to what Marana had been telling them Krogan tended to be somewhat unpredictable.

They usually followed the same pattern of using overwhelming force and terror tactics to brutalize their enemies, but not often enough for anyone to be confident in standard counter strategies. The truth was that although virtually all Krogan seemed to rely on numbers in wars of attrition, each major clan had it's own philosophy regarding war, and therefore used their numbers in different ways. Some favored rushing the frontlines with wave after wave of heavy infantry, others used their large populations to support massive factories producing innumerable vehicles and weapons of war, some warlords even used specially trained strike squads if their clans were smaller in number. Marana did however establish that in all conflicts the Krogan fleets have exhibited very weak grasp of electronic warfare, and while their ships are strong, they are not very maneuverable and also relatively sluggish due to primitive computer systems. Often aboard the larger ships Quarian slaves are made to design effective countermeasures to avoid electronic warfare attacks, however the frigates and many of the cruisers may lack such features.

"It's a good thing the Alliance has invested so much into improving our own computer systems, according to Marana, even compared to Salarian or Asari tech their impressive." Drescher thought as she waited for Marana to show her the battle plan she'd designed for her own fleet.

"As you said, my own fleet is only barely battle capable, but I still have 20 frigates and 8 cruisers that are more or less unharmed, and my own dreadnought is fortunately operational after the repairs your people have assisted us in. However I doubt we will be much help, as the Krogan fleet is comprised of 80 frigates, 50 cruisers, and 1 dreadnought, and collectively we only number 60 frigates, 45 cruisers, and 2 dreadnoughts. I must warn you not to underestimate the ferocity of the krogan warlord leading that fleet, a strategic retreat may be required as soon as the civilian population of your colony has been evacuated." Marana's expression changed to a bitter grimace "To Krogan, the civilians of a belligerent power are nothing more than weak cowards fit only to serve as slaves, they have no concept of peaceful occupation, only the complete subjugation of conquered enemies. I would advise that you focus your frigate's fire on the Krogan's own Frigates, as your own small craft are far superior to theirs which serve more or less as as a means to defend their troop dropships rushing to the planet's surface. It is imperative you annihilate as much off these transports as you can, otherwise your planetary defense militias and marines will face the brutality of the Krogan warriors." Marana's demeanor had changed much as she discussed strategy, taking on a much more disciplined and focused aura, hinting at the effect a decade of war had on her ability as a naval officer.

"Thank you for your counsel, without it we would have no idea how to face the incoming enemy, but I am rather curious, how are those smaller craft you have as part of the scientific research component of your fleet operated?"Shepard had begun to formulate a way to distract the Krogan's cruisers and possibly even the dreadnought.

"Those are known as Corvette class ships, their generally manned by less than twenty people, and are the fastest ships in our navy. We generally use them for reconnaissance and as small bases for specialists. In my fleet's case they are merely scientific research vessels occupied by the xeno biologists and physicists accompanying us to facilitate first contact, they are not warships, they are simply maneuverable and stealthy compared to other vessels. I don't understand their relevance, won't they be leaving before the battle along with your civilian craft? " The Asari was obviously somewhat surprised by Shepard's question, not understanding where it would lead.

"I just wonder if we could borrow one of them, as it could serve as a distraction from our own fleets actions, buying us valuable time to out maneuver the Krogan fleet. If we have it try and sneak past the Krogan fleet to the relay, they will likely think it's you trying to make an escape to reach the Council with your abundance of important intelligence. They will destroy the ship and send out ships to recover any rescue pods for prisoners, but instead they will find devices outfitted with the best offensive electronic packages we have on hand. This will leave a good deal of their Frigates with inoperable sensors forcing them to rely more on the line of sight of the occupants to avoid incoming fire." Shepard explained with a disarming grin and gleam in her eyes.

"Hmm...Yes that would certainly work well and make our victory much more likely, but it concerns me that it would require the sacrifice of crew, I doubt you could find service people so devoted on short notice." Maranah was clearly impressed by the captain's quick thinking, but simultaneously disturbed by her ruthlessness.

"That is the beauty of it though, we would not have to sacrifice anyone, it could all be done remotely. Our computer systems are advanced enough to control a ship of such a small size, although clumsily, but I doubt the Krogan will be clever enough to realize something is wrong in time for it to make a difference." Shepard explained with a sly smile.

"Brilliant! I am directing my fleet to tow the fastest corvette we have to your shipyards to be outfitted with the necessary equipment. You certainly exemplify the potential of your race's naval potency Captain Shepard." Marana said as she sent some commands over her omnitool.

"Good, Knowing the efficiency of our engineers the corvette should be ready within an hour, I only hope it's enough to turn the tides of battle in our favor. Now then, I think it's best that we all return to our posts before the battle begins. I also need to relay this info to General Williams groundside, as he controls all anti spacecraft defenses on the planet, and should know to focus on the smaller craft." With that, Admiral Kastanie Drescher closed the meeting in the war room and left with Shepard to return to the bridge while Marana was escorted by a pair of Alliance Marines to s shuttle which would transport her to her own ship, the "Champion of Thessia."

* * *

**On the planet Shanxi in the Capital City of Taiyuan**

Sergeant Oleg Petrovsky was, in a word, exhausted; not only had he been forced to descend in a drop ship to the colony and report to groundside authorities, but also he'd been assisting in evacuation of all civilians to the nearby, and only spaceport. He was a dedicated marine, but hours of marching through neighborhoods directing people to evacuation sites, riding over rough terrain in a Grizzley would take it's toll on anyone. He hoped that the Navy would defeat the invading fleet in the current battle, but the fact that Williams had ordered ground defenses on full alert worried him.

"Damn aliens, knew they'd bring nothing but trouble, sure, they might be beautiful blue women, but we can't just assume they have personalities similar to our own with the same range of behaviors. Now I've heard we're going to be fighting with them against a bunch of giant bearded dragons, its fucking insane, I am going to retire as soon as I can." Petrovsky had initially been eager to serve in the Alliance Marines, but after 4 years fighting against pirate raids and the occasional group of transhuman mad scientist followers, he'd begun to doubt the glory of advancing humanity's expansion into space.

"Sir, We have almost finished evacuating civilians, there is only one region remaining, the Ordos grasslands, it contains only about twenty thousand people, most of which have already reached the shelters and are waiting for extraction. However, there is a complication, we are not sure but it is possible that several dropships from the enemy fleet in orbit broke through our defenses and arrived in that region." A nearby corporal, the communications specialist of Petrovsky's squad reported.

"Damn it, We have to get there as quickly as possible, there is no telling what will happen if the damn xenos get to them before us, we need to get the Grizzley and transports there as soon as possible." Petrovsky ordered his squadron to start packing and to form up with the rest of the platoon.

"That is not what HQ wants us to do sergeant, as your CO I command you to and your squad to drive to the nearest urban center and reinforce the defenses of facilities vital to the infrastructure of the colony." The nearby lieutenant, Joseph Thorning, commanded Petrovsky as he sat idly by. appearing as a stereotypical arrogant CO.

"Well to hell with HQ then, that area is clear of civilians already, nothing of strategic importance but a chemical refinery plant. I joined the Marines to help defend the common people of the Alliance, not defend the economic interests of big corporations who don't want their factories bombed." Petrovsky disliked Thorning from the moment he'd met him, as he stunk of old money and the sense of entitlement that accompanies such a status.

"I WILL DECLARE YOU AND YOUR SQUAD AWOL SERGEANT! You will obey my orders or the next time you see me it will be across the viewing window at your execution!" Thorning's personality lived up to his appearance, throwing a tantrum at the first sign of things not going his way.

"Fine then, at least I'll die knowing I lived up to how people expect marines to act, instead of serving as a dog to other interests." Petrovsky spat at Thorning, and made to get into the Grizzley while his men accompanied him loyally, but he was stopped when Thorning pulled his sidearm on him.

"Not. Another. Move. Your squad will escort me to where Command has ordered us, and then I'll forget you ever entertained such notions of treason against me." Thorning was visibly shaking in rage as he pointed his Phalanx pistol at Petrovsky.

"Okay, fine then, that deal works with me." Petrovsky seemed to relent, but as soon as Thorning appeared to have let down his guard, he grabbed the officer's arm from the side and violently yanked it, eliciting a howl of agony and a sharp popping sound. Petrovsky's squad watched, amused, as their sergeant belittled the pompous, disarmed lieutenant.

"Don't you EVER, EVER pull a gun on me, you self entitled piece of SHIT! You think that because you've gotten the best of everything in life, education, cars, and women, it indicates that everything will go your way because that is how the universe wills it! Well I'm going to generously provide you with a lesson, one that you Ivy league education never taught you: don't fuck with a pissed off marine sergeant." With that Petrovsky spat on the injured CO, threw a pack of medi-gel at him, and picked up the pistol he'd dropped before getting into the Grizzley and leaving with his squad.

* * *

**Aboard the Overwhelming Might, in orbit of Shanxi**

Jorgal Krom was NOT pleased with how the battle was going, the new race had proved unexpectedly resourceful, making him think that he'd succeeded in killing the Asari admiral only to discover that most of the frigates in his fleet had their targeting systems and sensors disabled by invasive software the new aliens had designed.  
"I should have been more cautious, the ship was obviously maneuvering to clumsily to be operated by a crew of sentients, it didn't even attempt evasive maneuvers." Thought Krom as he watched the bulk of his fleet being decimated by the Asari and their allies. So far 40 frigates and 20 cruisers had been lost, fortunately about 4000 krogan troops had been succesfully delivered to the planet's surface and were establishing a drop zone for future arrivals from the Horde. He still realized that the battle in space was lost, with the enemy fleet losing only 15 frigates, 7 cruisers, and the alien dreadnought suffering moderate damage.

" Thrall, prepare my personal craft for deployment and ready my guard, I am going to the groundside conflict. Order all troops already established to practice standard invasion protocols, taking locals as hostages to deter orbital strikes, Once I have left I want the Might and all remaining cruisers to retreat back through the Relay. I am not going to allow the aliens the satisfaction of victory for long, once the Urdnot reinforce us the Asari and their allies will surely be crushed." Krom was visibly excited, knowing that his failure in eliminating the Asari fleet would most certainly be overlooked in the face of subjugating a new planet.

**On the Bridge of the "Champion of Thessia"**  
Marana T'Soni was thrilled by how well the battle was going, her own fleet having taken only light casualties but still contributing fairly in the fight. Shepard's plan worked exceedingly well, allowing the defending fleet to destroy half of the Krogan frigates within minutes, and though the cruisers were as brutal as one would expect, their lack or frigate support to get rid of fighters allowed many to be disabled. A disturbing number of Krogan dropships had managed to reach the planet below however, Marana frowned as she remembered the various battles she'd fought against Krogans, no other foe was as ruthless and bloodthirsty.

"Goddess help the humans on that colony, they are about to face the cruelest military forces in the galaxy."

* * *

_Well there you have it, the 2nd chapter of The Early Bird Effect, sorry for those of you who expected to see intense urban conflict at this point, but I promise it will be in the next chapter, along with a lot of blood and some what disturbing imagery. These are the Krogan after all, expect Maori levels of bodily mutilation and other terror tactics. Yes, Jack Harper WILL be involved in this story, but he probably won't show up until next chapter at least, his overall role in the story will have him evolve similar to how he did in ME canon, but with a few twists added for flavor. Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave a review._


End file.
